It Started at Daycare
by mIsSyBiRd12
Summary: Hermione and Draco were friends when they were younger. What happens when in Hermione's 7th year she discovers that Draco was the young boy that she been very good friends with when she was 8. R + R
1. Chapter One

__

At a muggle daycare center a young platinum blond boy and a young brunette girl with bushy brown hair sat next to each other at the lunch table. It was both of there first day. Both were very shy and kept to themselves. The young boy was very lonely and had been to many of these daycares. He never stayed at one for more then a year. He was now eight. He had been attending daycare since the age of three. His parents were very busy and had no one else to watch him. The young girl had never attended a daycare before. Both of her parents worked as dentists and worked full-time. Her grandmother would usually watch her but over this past summer she became very sick, making her too weak to take care of her granddaughter. She didn't know the boy who was sitting next to her, but he also seemed new since like her wasn't talking to anyone. She looked at him and he looked at her, for a brief moment they're eyes met and both received an eerie chill. Then the young boy spoke.

"Are you going to eat your pudding?" the young boy asked while pointing to the pudding cup in the girls hand. 

"Err... uhh .. Nno yyou can have iit," they young girl replied while stuttering. She was surprised by the sudden outburst of talking. 

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The young boy replied. While opening the pudding cup.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." the young girl replied while playing with her fingers. She found the boy sitting next to her. He was the only boy that had ever spoken to her. 

"I'm eight. How old are you?" Draco replied while eating the pudding.

"I am eight also." Hermione replied in a very ladylike manor. 

For the rest of that day Hermione and Draco talked. They talked about young childish things such as what they're favorite ice cream flavor was and why they thought the sky was blue. They became great friends very quickly. Throughout those next months they we're inseparable. They understood each other in ways that no one else could and were able to talk about nothing for hours at a time. Before they knew it, it was summer. Summer meant the end of daycare for them both. The day that they left each other was a sad one.

"I'm going to miss you Herm," young Draco said to Hermione as they were eating there last lunch together in the exact same spot as they had been when they met each other. 

"I'm going to miss you too Draco," Hermione replied as she remember the past year spent with each other. They had had so much fun together. She didn't want to leave him. 

"Here, I want you to have this." Draco said while taking out a necklace that had a dragon pendent on it. "Draco means Dragon." Draco explained as Hermione examined the necklace with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I have something for you also," Hermione said while she pulled out a small wrapped box. Draco opened up the box and inside was a bracelet that Hermione had made out of beads and string. Also in the box was a letter that contained Hermione's phone number and address. Of course since Draco lived in the wizarding world he wasn't sure what exactly what the numbers meant but he didn't want to ask.

"Thank you Hermione," Draco said as he gave Hermione a hug. He knew that he was going to miss her very much. She was the only person that he has ever known that would listen to what he had to say. She was the only person that truly understood him. He didn't want to leave her, he wished that she wasn't a muggle. His father had also said how bad muggles were. But he doesn't understand why they are so bad, he thought muggles were just fine. 

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day talking. They both promised to never forget each other and that they were always going to be best friends. Then Hermione's parents came, Hermione then gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and left. Draco watched her walk away until he couldn't see her anymore. A single tear rolled down his check, he missed her already. He knew that there would be no way that they would ever see each other again since he lived in the wizarding world and she was a muggle. He hated it. Draco was so young and already being hit with the ethics he wished were never around. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione was packing her trunk for yet another year at Hogwarts. She was entering her seventh and final year. She was very happy. Before she closed her trunk she placed her Head Girl badge on the top of her pile. Hermione was about to call for her dad to come and get the trunk but then she realized she forgot something. Hermione rushed over to her dresser and looked rapidly for the necklace. It was a necklace that Hermione had cherished since she was eight years of age. A very good friend of hers had given it to her. She never did speak to the young boy in which gave her the necklace again. They lost touch, he never called nor wrote her. Hermione was very upset then and still is. Although she still cherishes the necklace. She does not wear it though, because it has a dragon on it that reminds her too much of Slytherin. She then put the necklace in her pocket and called for her dad to come get her trunk. During the car ride to the station Hermione thought about what her final year at Hogwarts was going to be like. She was very happy that she was chosen for Head Girl but on the other hand was not very fond of the boy chosen for head boy. The boy was none other then Malfoy, the one that had tormented Hermione ever since her first day at Hogwarts. Hermione didn't like Malfoy very much but whenever he was around she would get this weird chill that made her feel like she had known Malfoy before, but she quickly would brush that out of her to come up with a mean comeback to a stupid crack that he had just made. Hermione also recalled the fact that she wasn't to stay in the Gryffindor dormitories this year. Professor Dumbledore wrote her and told her that he had just made Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories. She was upset about this because A. she would b sharing a common room with none other then Malfoy and B. she wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. 

Hermione arrived at the station and got onto the train. She walked down the train looking for Harry and Ron. She wouldn't be able to sit with them because she had to go to the Head Girl and Head Boy compartment. Hermione soon found Ron and Hermione in a compartment towards the end of the train. 

"Hi Harry! Hi Ron!" said Hermione enthusiastically as she walked into the compartment.

"Hi Hermione!" both boys said in unison. 

"Okay well I would love to stay and chat but I have to be in the Head compartment, I'll see you both at feast." Justas Hermione finished and was about to leave the compartment door opened at Draco Malfoy stepped in. 

"Granger, you need to be in the Head compartment." Draco said not taking his evil glare away from Harry and Ron. 

Hermione then said her last goodbyes to the boys and walked towards the compartment dragging her heavy school trunk behind her. Draco was a few feet behind Hermione. When Hermione went to turn a corner she collided with a young 3rd year girl and both of there trunks sprung open. Hermione apologized to the girl and began to get her stuff together. She looked up and saw Draco holding her necklace. There eyes meet and Hermione got that very familiar chill. Hermione reached for the necklace, put it back in the trunk and then closed her trunk. She then continued to walk toward the compartment. She opened the door and went in, Draco a few feet behind her. 

"Where did you get that necklace?" Draco asked not even being in the compartment for a second. 

"What is it of your business?" Hermione asked

"Look, Hermione, we're both Heads of this school and we really should be setting a good example for our peers. " Draco said while extending his arm, "Friends?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment and wondered if this was a trick. But she did agree with him. She extended her arm and shook hands with Draco while nodding her head. 

"A old friend gave it to me, the necklace" Hermione said answering his question from before. 

Draco was in shock. He gave her that necklace, she was the muggle that he was so close with so long ago. She had been one of the only people that understood him and would listen to him. He missed her. He used to wonder where she was and what she was doing. He never would have thought that the girl was Hermione, Hermione Granger. The one girl that he had loathed and tortured all these years. There was silence. Draco then reached for his trunk and took out a very old beaded bracelet to show Hermione, it was the bracelet that she had given to her. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She fainted. 


	3. Chapter Three

Draco ran to Hermione and tried to wake her up. After a few minutes she was awake. 

"What happened?" Hermione asked Draco as she began to get up.

"You fainted when I showed you this." Draco began as he showed Hermione the bracelet again.

"I gave you that when I was younger, didn't I?" Hermione asked. "And you gave me this necklace." 

All Draco could do was nod his head. He was in complete shock. Hermione was also in shock. She just didn't understand how Malfoy was the boy that she had wondered about all these past years. 

For the rest of the train ride they sat in silence and neither one of them moved. Hermione still had her head leaned on Draco's shoulder and Draco still had his arm around Hermione. When the train stopped they both got up and there eyes met. 

"We better go," Hermione said as she went to go get her trunk.

"Yeah, er-- can we talk latter in our common room?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah, I do think we need to talk." Hermione replied as she got her trunk and began to walk out the door dragging the heavy trunk behind her. 

Draco got his own trunk and walked next to Hermione. They took they're own carriage and sat the whole ride in silence. Hermione didn't know what she was going to say to Draco. This would be the perfect opportunity for Hermione to tell Draco how she's liked him since first year. But she was scared, scared for how he would react. What Hermione did not know that Draco was having the exact same feelings

I can't tell Hermione that I've been in love with her since the first day of Hogwarts. I'll scare her away. 

"I can't" Draco whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Err--- ummmm nothing. " Draco said "Well I'll see you later tonight." He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat between Crabbe and Goyle. 

Hermione then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Ron and next to Harry. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch and Hermione was looking around the great hall smiling and waving to some of her friends. Her eyes then fell on the Slytherin table and Draco looked up. Hermione smiled at him and Draco smiled back. Hermione then turned away and began to talk to Lavender.

Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote Hermione a note.

__

I'm going to find our common room. Leave a few minutes after me. 

Draco then took out his wand and muttered some kind of spell that made the parchment disappear from his hands and reappear in Hermione's. Then he left. 

Hermione read the note and then looked over to where Draco had been sitting. He wasn't there. She finished eating and then about five or so minutes later she told Harry and Ron that she had to leave. 

Hermione found her dormitories very east since she was in them often last year to help the heads with things. The only thing was that she did not know the password. She knocked on the portrait knowing that Draco was in there. He opened the portrait to let Hermione in. 

"The passwords 'Daycare'," Draco said with a huge smile on his face. "I thought it would be something that we both would agree to." He helped Hermione with her trunk and sat back down on the couch.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something but you have to absolutely promise not to run away or never talk to me again." Draco said as he motioned for her Hermione to sit down. Hermione saw that he was now wearing the bracelet. She sat down and was scared of what Draco was going to tell her. 

"Okay Draco, I promise." Hermione replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------

HEhEhE I decided to leave it there.. Ill have the next chapter up in a day or so! I promise!! Thanks 2 all my reviewers.. If u havnt reviewed do so0 now! Lol n check out my other fan fiction called Moving on and the other fan fiction that I co-wrote w. my buddy mealie! Review those 2!! Thanks a bunches! XoX mElisSa


	4. Chapter Four

"I like you. I've liked you since the first day of Hogwarts." Draco said in one long breath and then began turning slightly pink. Hermione was in shock. For a few minutes there was silence. Hermione didn't know what to say. She was in shock. Draco Malfoy liked her. How would this ever work out? She'd have to hide her feelings for him. She wouldn't want his father to come around and kill her. Sure Harry defeated Voldemort but still Luscious Malfoy is still a death eater at heart. But she was sick of denying her feelings, from herself, from her friends and from Draco. 

The next thing that popped into Hermione's head was going to be the most spontaneous thing she ever did, she leaned in close to Draco and said, "The feelings are mutual," and then kissed him.

Draco was stunned when Hermione kissed him. She liked him. He couldn't believe this. But when they broke away he remembered: his father. What was he going to do about his father. He would never approve of this. 

"Hermione this is all great and things but I don't know how we're going to be able to be a couple without my father knowing." Draco said grabbing a hold of Hermione's hands. 

"Then we won't let him find out, or anyone on that note," Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. "We have our won common room so we don't need to worry about sneaking around." Hermione then stated. 

"Well, aren't we a sneaky one, are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin." Draco said while flashing Hermione a smirk.

Just then Draco's owl flew through an open window and dropped a letter in Draco's lap. Draco opened it and read it to himself. 

"It's from my mother," Draco said with a confused emotions look on his face. "My father committed suicide." Draco said, with a smirk of delight on his face. Hermione was not surprised by the happiness of Draco, his father was a horrible man who was definitely not an essential to Draco's life. 

"Oh my gosh, Draco, this must be a big weight lifted off your shoulder." Hermione said while pulling Draco into a huge hug and then giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"It sure is, Hermione now we won't have to hide our feelings for one another." Draco said.

They were both so happy. Hermione and Draco stayed up talking way past one in the morning. Hermione was leaning on Draco's shoulder and he had his arm around her. They both fell asleep. 

------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys!!! I updated! Yay!! I hope u liked the chapter. I did! Lol thanks so0 much 2 all my reviewers.. U grls n guys rock!! If u havnt reviewed yet then what are u waiting for?!?! Hehe -- if u want me 2 email u wen I update then leave ur email your review-- n I promise I will email u every single time I update!! Also if u guys have any input or advice for my story then tell me in your review or u can email me at - volleyballchic102@yahoo.com or im me- missygrl417! Thanks so0 much!! Ill update soon! XoX melissa


	5. Chapter Five

Hey ppl!! Srry it took kinda long to get this out but ive been bizzi w. volleyball and I had think about where I wanted to take the story. Also I have problems writing stories without my buddy Amelia, we're a great team and w.o her around I feel like my story kinda sux of that im missing something! Oh well I try!!! Lol I hope ya like this chapter!!!! don't 4get 2 review!!! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Draco awoke before Hermione. He carefully moved off the couch trying not to wake up Hermione. He went to his room and got into his school robes. It was a half an hour until breakfast and he knew that he had to wake Hermione up. He woke her by gently kissing her lips. Hermione the went to her room and got ready for the day. They walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand without a worry in the world. Luscious was dead, the only person that could come between them, or so they thought. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?" Ron Weasly ran in front of them his face as red as his hair. Harry caught up and stood next him looking just as angry. Hermione and Draco totally forgot about Harry and Ron. 

"I can explain," Hermione began standing in front of Draco protecting him from whatever crazy thing Ron had on his mind. 

"Hermione, did he hurt you? Are you under some kind of spell?" Harry asked in a calmer tone then Ron. 

"No!!! Draco did not hurt me and I certainly am not under ant type of spell!!," Hermione was getting angry. Why couldn't her best friends understand, or at least let her talk!

Ron was angry, he didn't want to hear Hermione out. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. He could NOT stand there any longer. He stormed off towered the Great Hall mumbling things like 'He'll pay!!' and 'Hermione's gone mental!!'. Harry stood in front of Hermione and Draco looking into Draco's eyes. Draco's eyes were not gray anymore, they seemed to be blue. His eyes were also softer, maybe Malfoy did change. 

"Harry, you'll listen to me, won't you?" Hermione asked with a pleading look.

"Of course I will Hermione, but now I need to go after Ron." Harry didn't take his eyes away from Malfoy, he wanted to see weather or not this was all some type of mean joke that he was playing on Hermione. "After classes meet me in the Prefects Bathroom." Harry then ran off after Ron. 

"That went _okay_," Draco said optimistically as he and Hermione walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione didn't understand how he got 'okay' from what just happened. But she decided to forget about it for now, she was going to talk to Harry tonight and he would understand her. Then he would get through to Ron. It's all going to work out. 

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall, hand in hand. The hall went silent. Everyone was in complete shock, that is everyone but Harry and Ron. Hermione and Draco just looked around the Great Hall meeting eyes with a few different people. Then they looked at each other, hugged, and walked to they're tables. Hermione sat next to Neville away from Harry and Ron, the last thing she wanted was a repeat of what just happened. The hall was still in complete silence when they both sat down. Hermione couldn't stand it. She stood up on her chair. 

"Just so everyone knows and so everyone will stop staring and Draco and I, Draco Malfoy and myself Hermione Granger are in deed going out. Is everyone happy now?!" Hermione asked, or kind of yelled. Everyone then went back to eating. She looked up at the Head Table hoping that she didn't anger her professors. At the head table Dumbledore was smiling widely at Hermione, proud of what she had just done. Snape and Professor McGonagall on the other hand looked like they were both ready to throw up. Hermione then turned towards Draco and he just smiled and gave her an adorable wink. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Ppl!!! I hope u liked it!!! I love writing it! LoL.. Please review and give me some advice. Am I doing anything wrong? I know that Draco is OOC but come on, give me a break! LoL.. Please review!!! I'll update as soon as possible.. I'm starting another fan fic about Hermione and Draco [who else?!?! lol] so0 keep an eye out 4 that!! Until next time --Melissa

Next Chapter: Hermione talks to Harry… Read n see wut happens!!


	6. Chapter Six

Hey ppl! Thanks so0 much for all of the reviews.. I love my reviewers!!!!! Ppl that review keep me writing.. N 2 all my reviewers I tried so0 hard to slow things down.. So0 I hope u ppl like this!!!!! N if not please please tell me so0 that I can try even harder!! Well happy reading!! 

****

Ff.netSimon-- I hope this chapter is better.. I tried really really hard 2 slow everything down!! Happy reading!

****

**Armitage Blade**-- thank u so much! U ROCK! I loved ur review!! I hope u like this chapter!!

Every1 else who reviewed.. I heart u all!! HAPPY READING!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione ate her breakfast quickly and then power walked out of the Great Hall to go get her books and things that she needed for her morning classes. She looked down at her schedule and saw that she had double potions with the Slytherins, for the first time during her time at Hogwarts she didn't mind. In her way to her room she passed Harry and Ron arguing. They didn't see her so she decided to hide behind a pillar and listen. 

"RON!! YOU ARE BEING ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS! YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST HEAR HERMIONE OUT!!!" Harry yelled while turning bright red, it seemed that the only way to get through to Ron recently was to yell. Harry then calmed down a bit," Besides what kind of friend would you be if you didn't listen to her?" Harry asked.

"HARRY!! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO THICKHEADED!! HERMIONE, HERMIONE GRANGER IS GOING OUT WITH MALFOY!! THE SAME MALFOY THAT HAS TORTURED HER, MADE HER LIFE A LIVING HELL SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF HOGWARTS! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT IS SEEING THIS?!?!" Ron yelled while storming away from Harry. Harry just through is arms up as if giving up and then went to the common room to get his books ready for his first class, potions, with the Slytherins. 'This should be great!' Harry thought to himself.

Hermione came out from behind the pillar and then ran to her room. She could understand where Ron was coming from but she just didn't get why he wouldn't listen to her!! There was so much going through her head. It was the first day of classes and already everything was going down the drain. She had to talk to Ron, soon, or else she wouldn't be able to concentrate in her classes. Hermione walked into Potions a minute early. She looked around for a seat. The tables were different this year, it was two to a table. Harry was sitting at a table with Ron obviously still pleading with him to talk to her. She looked for Draco but he wasn't there yet. She spotted a empty table in the back of the room and sat down there. Hermione didn't like sitting in the back but that's what she gets for being late. 

Snape then rose from his chair expecting to catch the dream team trying to sit three at a table but to his surprised Granger was by her self five tables away from Potter and Weasley. 

"You all know my rules for this class so I do not need to go over them," Snape said walking around the room eyeing different students. "I expect you all to follow them," Snape said and then looked at Harry and Ron and then to Hermione. "These will be your permanent seats for the entire year. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for all of your potions." Snape said and then Hermione Grangers hand shot up, something that definitely did not surprise Snape.

"I don't have a partner." Hermione said looking around the room.

"There is an even amount of you so obviously someone is missing," Snape said coldly to Hermione. Everyone then began looking around for the missing person. Then the door shot open and Draco Malfoy walked in as if it didn't matter that he was late. He looked around for an empty seat and to his delight there was one next to Hermione. He didn't even apologize to Snape. He simply began to walk over to the empty seat next to Hermione getting many evil eyes along the way, mainly coming from Weasel. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you are late. I will let it slide this time but do not let this become a habit," Snape said to Draco.

"It won't," Draco said simply as he sat down next to Hermione. 

"Open your books to page 102 and begin the potion on that page working with your partner," Snape gave his instructions and then walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"How did you get away with that?" Hermione asked Draco as she began the potion.

"Easy, because I'm a Malfoy and Snape lets me get away with anything because of that. " Draco said to Hermione as he handed her the ingredients to the potion. 

"I see," was all that Hermione could say. She knew very well why Draco got away with everything. It's been that was since first year but she didn't care anymore. 

Throughout the rest of potions Hermione and Draco talked and joked around. It went by very quickly to Hermione's surprise. She then looked over to Harry and Ron, they weren't talking to one another. Hermione then took out a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote a note to Harry.

Harry- We need to talk sooner, I can't wait till after classes. Skip lunch, and meet me in the Prefect's Bathroom. Try and bring Ron. I cannot deal with this, he has to listen to me. I'm going mad! -Hermione

She walked out of the classroom with Draco and handed her note to Harry. She then parted from Draco and went on her own to Care Of Magical Creators. 

The rest of Hermione's morning classes went by quickly. She found it very hard to concentrate with Ron giving her looks every five seconds. At the end of Transfiguration Hermione rushed up to her common room and dropped off her things leaving a note telling Draco skip lunch and meet her in the prefects bathroom. 

She rushed to the Prefects Bathroom and was glad to see Harry and Ron in there. 

"I'm glad you decided to show," Hermione said to Ron.

"I didn't come at my own will," Ron said rubbing his head, "Harry hit me over the head with his books and dragged me here," Ron finished speaking and then gave Harry a horrible glare, one that reminder Hermione of Draco. 'They have a lot in common after all' Hermione thought to herself.

"Well I'm _still_ glad that you're here. We need to talk about this Ron," Hermione said as she sat down on the floor next to Harry and across from Ron. 

Just as Hermione sat down Draco walked in. Ron jumped up and got his wand out of his pocket. 

"Ron! Please!" Hermione yelled at Ron finding herself once again having to jump in front of Draco. 

Ron simply sat down mumbling to himself.

"Ron, Draco's changed, please trust me and believe me when I tell you this," Hermione began. "He's not the same mean ferrate he used to be," She said pleading with him to understand. 

"Hermione, I j-just don't want to see you get hurt," Ron said while looking down at his shoes. He was too embarrassed to make eye contact with Hermione, or anyone.

"Wea-Ron, I'm not going to hurt Hermione," Draco began. "She's the best thing to ever happen to me, honest. I would be crazy to mess this up." Draco said being completely honest. Not only did Hermione see this but so did Harry. 

"Fine, Hermione I'm sorry for overreacting but you have to understand where I was coming from," Ron said. Hermione did understand where Ron was coming from and she felt bad for him. She leaned over and gave Ron a huge hug. She missed him. 

The four of them sat and talked all through lunch. To Draco, Harry, and Ron's surprise they all had a lot in common. Hermione wasn't surprised though because she had already realized that. She was so happy that her best friends and her boyfriend where getting through a conversation with out sending each other to the hospital wing. She felt like everything was perfect. She was so happy. Her life was perfect, at least for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWUAH HA HA HA [lol mealie! I miss you!! ] Kinda a cliffhanger! I worked so0 hard on this chapter! Harder then any other chapter.. I don't feel like I rushed it and I'm pretty sure that spelling and grammar is pretty good because my great buddy Carrie proof read it for me! Thank you Carrie!! I love you!!!! 

Please review and tell me what you think of it.. Please be honest.. I wanna know home im doing so that I can improve!!

Again… if u want me 2 email u wen I update then say so in your review. 

Thanks so0 much 2 all my reviewers.. U ppl make me wanna write! U'z rock! I heart u all! 

Also read my other two storys -Harry Potter and the Curse of the Scar that im co-writing w. my bff mealie!!! Lol it rox! And one that I wrote called -Moving On- it was only 4chapters but I liked it! Lol then again I wrote it!! The best writing is in Harry Potter and the Curse of the Scar though because my bff mealie wrote it with me and it as a lil of both o us in so0 it makes the fic awesome! But no1 reads it! U don't hafta if u don't wanna but I think u should! Lol hehe 

I hope u liked the chapter I should have the next one up Friday the latest!! [don't 4get to review] --Melissa


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey!!! Oh my gosh I am so0 sry that I havnt updated in like a week! I've been so0 bizzi w. friends n getting ready 4 my friends party [a party that I'm throwing lol] I hope I havndt lost any of my readers!

Wow! I've gotten so0 many reviews! I never expected this many reviews! But hey I'm not complaining!!!! This rocks!!! This chapter is dedicated to my loyal readers n reviewers! It's cause of you that I keep writing!! Thank you so0 so0 much!! --Melissa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days turned into weeks and then the weeks into months. Before Hermione knew it was Christmas Break. Hermione was going home for Christmas break, but not alone. She convinced her parents to let Draco come along. She saw no need to stay at Hogwarts because Harry and Ron were going to the burrow, Hermione had been invited but she wanted to spend the holiday with Draco. Since Draco's mother was spending the holiday in France with family friends he was allowed to go home with Hermione. Draco's mother didn't care that Hermione was a muggle. All she cared about was that her son was happy. 

Hermione was packing for her trip home. She didn't need to bring many clothes because she would be home and the majority of her muggle clothes were there. The only thing Hermione really packed was her school books. She finished packing and then brought her trunk out to the common room. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was ten. The train was going to leave at eleven. She thought that Draco would have been done packing by now, he being a boy of course. She walked over to his room and knocked on the door and walked in. Draco's room looked like a hurricane had hit it. Hermione looked around for Draco and saw him on the floor opening packages that seemed to be of muggle clothes. Hermione walked over and sat down next to him. 

"Hi!" Hermione said sort of scaring Draco. 

"Hi Hermione," Draco said as he placed a green flannel shirt into his trunk that was almost filled. Draco unlike Hermione packed a lot. He got up and walked over to the bed and help up to shirts for Hermione. "Which one should I wear today to meet your parents?" he asked in such an innocent way. Hermione then realized why Draco's room was a mess. He was nervous. Hermione walked over to Draco and took the shirts out of his hands and placed them on the bed. She then put her arms around Draco's neck with her eyes meeting his.

"No matter what you wear they are going to love you," Hermione assured Draco.

"And just how do you know that?" Draco asked as he pulled Hermione into a hug. 

"Because, I love you," Hermione said and then Draco leaned down and their lips met. It was magic. When Hermione kissed Draco she felt like he should be the one that she kisses for all time. Draco felt the same way. Although they never told each other that they just got a feeling that they felt the same way. Hermione and Draco were in love. It was the first time for both of them. Hermione had never gone out with anyone let alone be in love. Draco on the other hand had numerous girlfriends in the past but he never had the same feelings that he has for Hermione with anyone. She is his true love. He is her true love. They are soul mates. Meant to be with one another till the day they die. 

*****

Hermione, Draco. Harry and Ron shared a compartment on the way home. Hermione sat quiet during the train ride with her head rested on Draco's shoulder listening to what Harry, Ron, and Draco were talking about. Draco seemed to be shaking his leg, Hermione learned that Draco only did this when he was nervous or anxious. She put her hand on his leg making it steady. These past few months Hermione and Draco found out a lot about each other. From their favorite color to knowing how to tell when the other is lying. Also through out these past months Draco, Harry, and Ron became the best of friends. Draco stopped sitting with the Slytherins and now sat with the Gryffindors. Since he was Head Boy no one said anything to him they just gave him dirty looks now and then. Hermione couldn't have been happier. 

The train stopped, Hermione and Draco said they're goodbyes to Harry and Ron and then got off the train and as soon as they steeped off the platform Hermione dropped her trunk and ran into the open arms of her father. 

"Hi dad!" Hermione said loudly. She was so happy to see her father. She missed him so much. She then turned her attention to her mother. 

"Hi mum!" Hermione greeted her mother just as enthusiastically as she had done her dad. She then began to get into a girl talk with her mum and completely forgot about Draco.

Hermione's father walked over to Draco and introduced himself.

"Hello! You must be Draco. I'm Hermione's father," Mr. Granger said as he took Hermione's trunk and lead Draco towards their car.

"I'm Draco. Nice to met you." Draco said as he walked besides Mr. Granger. 

"I apologize for Hermione, she and her mother are very close," Mr. Granger said as they continued to walk towards the car. 

"I completely understand," Draco said as he watched Hermione and her mother a few feet in front of them laughing and smiling. Hermione was so beautiful. He didn't understand why such a beautiful and loving girl would love him. They then arrived at the car. Draco got into the back with Hermione where she apologized about forgetting about him. He said it was alright and then they drove to Hermione's home. Talking about the wizarding world and Draco's family on the way. The Granger's were very nice people. Draco knew that this was going to be a great holiday. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well?! What did you guys think!? I hope u liked it.. Sry it took me a while to update but I've been pretty bizzi! Well I hope u guys like it.. Please review n tell me wut u think.. I'll either update 2morrow or Friday. If not then I probably wont be able to update until next fri or sat because I have a party on Sunday and a bbq on Monday. Then on Tuesday i'm going away until Friday.. So0 untill next time-- Melissa 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey ppl! I'm updating pretty quick because I realized that it's going to be like a week before I can. If I don't get any unexpected phone calls or emails from my friends then I can probably get out even another chapter.. Also _Atiannala_ pointed out something I just brushed past. Not only have I not shown Draco Harry and Ron having a friendly conversation but I also havn't shown Hermione n Draco in love. In this chapter takes place at Hermione's house. So cant really show Draco Ron and Harry having a friendly conversation, but intend to as soon as they're back at school.. I promise!!! lol anywho.. HAPPY READING!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco stepped out of the car and began to walk towards the front door of Hermione's house. It wasn't the Malfoy Manor but it was pretty big for a muggle house. Hermione opened the door and showed Draco up to the guest room. 

"This is where you'll be staying," Hermione said as she opened the door to the guest room. "I have to go unpack so I'll come see you in a half an hour or so." 

Hermione left Draco alone to explore the room. He noticed two other doors in the room. Draco walked over to the one closest to him and opened it revealing a large walk in closet. He then closed the door and walked across to the other one. He opened the door that revealed a bathroom. The first thing Draco realized was that at the other end of the narrow bath room there was another door. He walked through the bathroom and opened the door. As he opened the door a large amount of color flashed before him. He saw purples, greens, blues, yellows, every color imaginable. He then walked into the room and saw Hermione bending over putting away clothes in her dresser. She didn't hear him come in. Draco quietly walked over towards Hermione and then began to tickle her. Hermione let out a loud scream and turned around seeing that Draco had discovered that they're were connected by a bathroom. 

"Draco!!! Stop! Please!" Hermione begged in between breaths. 

"I like having you beg," Draco said as the oh-so-familiar smirk crossed his face. But then to his surprise Hermione began to tickle him. Draco was extremely ticklish and fell to the floor instantly pulling Hermione down him. It reminded Hermione of one of her friends Amelia who lived down the block. Even if Hermione were to poke at Amelia's stomach Amelia would fall to the floor and sit in a sort of Indian style position with her arms wrapped around her stomach guarding it. She missed her friends. She couldn't wait to see them and to introduce them to Draco. Hermione stopped tickling Draco. 

"That connecting bathroom can be used to our advantage," Draco said aw he looked up at Hermione who was standing over him. 

"Oh, really Draco? And just what did you have in mind?" Hermione asked in a 'in your dreams' tone.

"Well," Draco began as he stood up and pulled Hermione into a hug. "That will be up to you." Draco said as she gently kissed Hermione on the lips. He liked having Hermione in his arms. He felt complete and wanted. 

"Hey, how about we unpack later and instead I introduce you to some of my friends?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco. He was at least five or six inches taller then her. 

"Why not?" Draco asked as he put his hand around Hermione's waist, Hermione then doing the same. 

They walked down the stairs towards the Granger's kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to go introduce Draco to Cara, Amelia, and Rebecca," Hermione began as she opened the door leading to her back yard. "We'll be home in an hour or so."

Hermione and Draco then walked out of the door and around the house to the front. They began to walk down the street where Amelia lived. 

"So, what are these friends of yours like?" Draco asked. 

"Well," Hermione began. Draco knew that he was now in for an essay. "Cara and Amelia are dancers, very good ones. Cara does school plays and swimming. Amelia also plays the cello. Rebecca's on her school swim team and plays the flute in the school band. Like Cara she also participates in the school plays. They're all on the honor roll and are great to be around," Hermione said as she began to get quiet. "I miss them a lot when I'm at Hogwarts."

Hermione then lead Draco up the driveway of a yellow brick house. She eagerly ran up to the door and rang some sort of bell at least fifty times. Draco was standing behind Hermione. The door then swung open and reveled three girls.

"MIONE!!" all three girls shouted in unison obviously all ecstatic to see Hermione. The four then embraced into a group hug. All asking Hermione how she was and saying hoe glad they were to have her home and how much they missed her. Then Hermione emerged from the hug and pulled Draco by the arm closer to her. 

"Girls, this is Draco," all three girls looked at him in awe. "My boyfriend." Hermione finished. 

"Draco, this is, Amelia, Cara, and Rebecca." Pointing to each girl as she said their name. Amelia invited Draco and Hermione in and they sat down on the coach. Hermione was so glad to be back in such a familiar place. She spent the majority of her childhood either here at Amelia's house, at Cara and Rebecca's house and of course her own. They were such close friends. She was so happy to see them. The five teenagers began to talk about anything and everything. Hermione's friends didn't know that she was witch. They though that she lived with her aunt during the school year, so Hogwarts was not one of the subjects they talked about. After about an hour or so they began to ask Draco question's about his family and his life. Hermione knew that Draco knew absolutely nothing about the muggle world so at this point she decided it was time for them to go back home. Hermione gave each girl and individual hug and then the four girls once again had a group hug. Draco said goodbye and then he and Hermione walked out of the house.

"If you weren't my girlfriend Hermione I would have though that you were a leslie," Draco said in a pretty serious tone. "You girls sure do love to hug a lot."

Hermione began to giggle. "That's just how we are, we're like sisters," Hermione reassured Draco. "I also roll on the floor with them and dance to the spice girls with them." Hermione giggled even more remembering the memories that she shared with her friends. Sure Harry and Ron were Hermione's best friends but she knew Amelia, Cara, and Rebecca all her life, they were her girlfriends. There was a difference. 

At this Draco just gave Hermione a odd look and then a famous one of his smirks. He then bent down and gave Hermione a quick peck on her forehead. Draco was so happy he hadn't been this happy in such a long time.

Hermione and Draco arrived back at Hermione's house and went back upstairs to finishing unpacking. After that they went downstairs and ate dinner with Hermione's mother and father. They were both so tiered. They went to their rooms and both got into their pajamas. Hermione walked into the bathroom and then knocked on the door that was connect to Draco's room. 

"Come in," Draco said.

Hermione walked in and saw Draco lying on the bed. 

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Hermione said as Draco got up. 

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said as he gave Hermione a hug and then leaned down to kiss her. They're lips met. Then Hermione pulled away, kissed Draco on the cheek and began to walk out of the room. Draco then discovered that if they both left their doors to the bathroom open then they would be able to see one another in bed. 

"Hey Hermione," Draco said stopping Hermione before shutting the door. "Leave door open, then we'll be able to see each other," Draco said giving Hermione a puppy dog face that no one would have been able to refuse. 

"Sure Draco," Hermione said. She then walked through the bathroom and got into her own bed. 

As soon as Hermione's head hit the pillow she fell asleep. After watching Hermione for about five minutes or so Draco was begging to also fell asleep. He laid his head on the pillow and then whispered, "Sweet dreams Hermione, I love you." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWWWWWW! That was so0 kute! I love writing this fan fiction! Lol hehe yay!! Also I don't know if any of you picked up on this but Amelia Cara and Rebecca are actually my best friends so I decided to use them in more story, I mean instead of making up characters why not use my friends? Lol anywho.. Not much more to say then review! Tell me wut u think!! Thanks a lot! Until Next Time- Melissa 


	9. Chapter Nine

The next morning Hermione woke up before Draco. She looked towards his room and saw him sleeping. She got out of bed and then closed the door to the bathroom and got changed. After getting changed Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and walked through towards Draco's bed. She decided that she needed to wake him up, but how? Then it came to her. Hermione quietly got onto his bed and began jumping up and down as if she were a little kid.

"What the--" Draco began.

"Time to get up Draco it's almost ten!" Hermione said still jumping. Draco then grabbed her legs and pulled her down next to him. He leaned over and kissed her. After a moment or so Hermione pulled away and got off the bed.

"Now, that wouldn't be a pretty sight if my parents walked in," Hermione said laughing with Draco.

"Certainly not, " Draco replied. "Now, let me get dressed," Draco said as he got up and walked towards the closet. Hermione then went back into her room and shut the door behind her. She feel back on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. She then turned her head towards her night stand and looked over at the picture of Harry, Ron, and her that had been taken summer before last at the burrow. She then jumped up and got her camera. She realized that she didn't have a single picture of Draco let alone one of the two of them together. Hermione then went to get her purse and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Hi, mum, dad," Hermione said kissing both of her parents and grabbing a piece of toast. "I'm going over to Amelia's," Hermione said as she opened the door to her back yard. "Will you tell that to Draco to meet me there when he comes down?" 

"Sure Hermione," Mr. Granger replied not taking his eyes off the paper. 

Hermione then walked down the street towards Amelia's house. She ran up to the door and knocked, not waiting for someone to come answer the door she opened it herself and walked in as she had done so many times in the past. Once she stepped in the house immediately the smell of pancakes overcame her. Hermione then walked towards the kitchen and saw her three friends sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Hermione walked in and took her usual seat, across from Amelia, next to Cara and diagonal from Rebecca. 

"Hey girls," Hermione said while grabbing a plate from the center of the table and helped herself to some pancakes. 

"Hey Hermione!" Amelia and Cara shouted, Rebecca wasn't a morning person so she just waved her hand at Hermione as she rested her head on the table. 

"Where's Draco?" Cara asked as she linked arms with Hermione. 

"He'll be here soon, he had a late start," Hermione said as she began to eat.

"He's a cute," Amelia said to Hermione as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Yup, sure is," Hermione responded. Just then Hermione heard a knock on the door. "That must be Draco," Hermione said as she began to get up. 

"Sit, down I'll get him," Cara said as she rushed to the door. Cara and Draco then walked into the kitchen but not by themselves. Following Draco and Cara was Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione then jumped up from her seat and rushed over to give them a hug.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked very excited.

"Well, we called your parents and asked if we could come and visit for a day, as a surprise," Harry replied with a wide and sneaky grin on his face.

"I'm so glad you're here," Hermione said as she pulled over chairs for them. "This is Cara, Rebecca, and Amelia," Hermione said as she introduced her friends to one another. "This is Ron, Harry, and Ginny." Hermione then sat down.

Everyone began to talk to one another. Ron looked like he was having a fun time talking to Amelia about who knows what. Rebecca was telling Draco, Cara, and Hermione about her boyfriend TJ. And as usual Harry and Ginny were whispering sweet nothings to one another. Hermione thought that they were the most adorable couple. She then leaned back and looked at all of her friends talking to one another as if they all had been friends for years. Hermione then took out her camera and began to take snap shots of her friends with out them knowing. The she handed her camera over to Rebecca who took a few shots of her and Draco. She was extremely happy that the best of both her worlds were able to have such a fun time with each other. She couldn't have asked for things to be any better. 

*****

The rest of their day was spent walking around the park with each other, and then going to see a movie. Around seven Harry, Ginny, and Ron floo powered back home. It had been such a wonderful day. 

Hermione and Draco then settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Hermione leaned on Draco and Draco put his arm around Hermione. He then leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. With in minutes Hermione fell asleep. Draco knew that they couldn't both sleep down here, what would Hermione's parents think if they walked down the stairs the next morning and saw their only daughter asleep on the couch with him? So Draco did the gentlemen thing and picked Hermione up off the couch and carried her upstairs to her room. He pulled down the covers and then placed Hermione down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Draco stood over Hermione for a moment and then bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco said and then walked through the bathroom to his room leaving both of the doors open. He didn't even bother to change out of his clothes, he just pulled down his own covers and got into bed. Before closing his eyes he looked over at Hermione and realized how perfect his life was. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I love this fic! Itz so fun 2 write! Lol hehe! Okay well I hope u liked this chapter… please review and tell me what you think. Again if I don't have the next chapter up by Saturday then I wont post again for about a week. Okay well until next time --melissa 


	10. Chapter Ten

~Draco's POV~

I awoke up on the morning of Christmas Eve and looked through the bathroom to see my Hermione still asleep. She's beautiful. 

After about a minute or so Draco got up and went towards Hermione's room. He wasn't going to wake her up though. He wanted to explore her room. He looked over at her nightstand and saw a picture of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. She looked so happy. Draco then walked over to Hermione's vanity and saw another picture frame. Draco thought that it was going to be another picture of Hermione, Harry, and Ron but was surprised when he picked it up and saw that it was Hermione, a younger Hermione, with a younger Draco. Just then a memory of daycare with Hermione entered his head.

__

"Why is you're hair always so perfect?" a younger Hermione asked a younger Draco as he pushed her on a swing.

__

"Because, um, I like it that way?" a confused Draco asked Hermione. What did she expect me to say? 

"Oh, I don't like it like that," Hermione said as she got up off the swing and walked around behind Draco. She then put one of her hands on his head and began to move around his hair messing it up. "Now, that looks better." Hermione then turned back around and jumped back on the swing. A dazed looking Draco stood still for a moment and then began pushing Hermione on the swing. 

"Hello! EARTH TO DRACO!" Hermione said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I looked down at a dressed Hermione. How long had I been day dreaming?

"Oh. Hi Hermione," I said as i put down the picture of the two of us.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked as she sat down on her bed and began to put on her shoes.

"Nothing. So, what are we up to today? Anything special for Christmas Eve?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well, on Christmas Eve during the day my family usually does our own thing and then at night we have pretty much the whole neighbor hood over to sing Christmas Carols," Hermione said in sort of a rush. 

"Sounds great," I said to Hermione as I began to walk towards her door to leave. I myself still had no idea what to get Hermione for Christmas and since everyone went off on their own on Christmas Eve Day I had time to find the perfect gift.

"Just where are _you_ going?" Hermione asked me just before I stepped out into the hallway.

"_I_ have some things I need to do," I smirked at Hermione and then walked over to her and gently kissed her on her cheek. "I'll be seeing you later tonight."

I then walked out of Hermione's room, down the stairs and out the front door. I had some shopping to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok.. I'm gunna leave it there cause I'm really tired! Sry it took so0 long 2 update but I got home on Friday n I've pretty much been w. my friends since.. So0 I just wrote this chapter.. N I'll post the next one soon! I promise! don't 4get 2 b a great fan n review! Lol thanks a bunches! --melissa


	11. Chapter Eleven

~Draco's POV~

I walked around Hermione's town for awhile. Looking at some things in widows but I just didn't know what to get her. I wasn't exactly sure what she liked except books, and I know one thing, I am not buying my girlfriend a book. 

Just then Draco had an idea. He rushed back to Hermione's house and ran straight up to his room and locked the door. He had some work to do. 

~Hermione's POV~

Hermione heard Draco's door slam and lock from her room. She thought of getting up an going over to knock but then she realized that he must be wrapping her Christmas gift. So she decided to ignore it and take the opportunity to work on his gift. Hermione didn't buy Draco a gift, she thought that had no meaning to it. Instead she decided to take an old picture of Draco and herself from when they went to daycare together and put it in a frame. But that wasn't all of it. Hermione then took the picture frame with the newly added old picture and put a spell on it. The spell was so that whenever Draco looked at the picture he would forget whatever problems where troubling him and it would give him the strength he needs to be happy. Hermione knew that Draco was often depressed and she knew that this would do the trick. 

"I know he's going to love it," Hermione said as she put the now wrapped picture frame on her bedside table.

-Later that day-

Hermione knocked on Draco's door and there was no answer. She knocked once more and yet again no answer. She figured that the door would still be locked from before but tried to open it anyway. To Hermione's surprise the door was unlocked. She steeped into a abandoned room with not a person insight.

'I didn't hear him leave,' Hermione thought to herself as he walked over towards his bed. She looked down and saw a letter from Draco attached to wrapped box. Hermione sat down on the bed and opened the letter. 

__

Hermione,

I couldn't wait till tomorrow to give you your gift so I decided to give it to you a bit early. See you soon.

Love, 

Draco

Hermione didn't really understand. Just where was Draco? Wouldn't he want to see her open the present? Hermione didn't understand but preceded to open the box. She finished unwrapping the box and then opened the top. To her surprise there was yet another wrapped box. Hermione unwrapped this box and yet again found another wrapped box. She preceded to do this for about another five minutes or so until finally she opened the last box and was confused to see a piece of parchment with Draco's handwriting. 

__

Walk outside to the front yard.

Hermione was confused but did as the note said. She put the note in her pocket and then walked out of Draco's room and down the stairs. Hermione opened the front door and was surprised when she saw Cara, Amelia, and Rebecca sitting in a hoarse-drawn carriage all looking very excited. Hermione walked over to her friends. 

"Just what are you three doing here?" Hermione asked in a very confused tone.

"Well were here to give you a letter from Draco," Cara responded in a giggly manor.

"He's so sweet!" Amelia added as all three girls stepped down and out of the carriage. 

"Here," Rebecca said as she handed Hermione a piece of parchment with Draco's handwriting on it. "He used romantic paper and everything," Rebecca said in a sweet tone. 

"Where can I get one?" Amelia and Cara said in unison. Hermione laughed and then said goodbye to her friends. As she watched her friends walk away she opened her note from Draco. 

__

You might be very confused now

But you will not be later

Step into the hoarse-drawn carriage my dear

The next place is near.

Hermione laughed as she finished her note from Draco. She loved it when he attempted to rhyme. She then stepped into the carriage as the note said to egger to see what awaited her next. 

It was about a fifteen minute ride until the carriage stopped. Hermione got out of the carriage and thanked the driver. In front of her was a bookstore that she visited often. She stepped inside and began to walk around.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How nice it is to see you again!" A elderly woman walked up to Hermione and gave her a great big hug.

"Hello Mrs. Polivaro," Hermione said to the elderly woman as she began to look around the bookshop in which she had spent a big part of her childhood. She surely did miss this place and the very generous woman that ran it.

"There was the very cute young man in here earlier and asked if I knew you," Mrs. Polivaro began as she put her arm around Hermione. "Of course I said I did. He then said that of course I did because this was the closest bookshop to your house. Very funny man. He then asked me to give this to you." Mrs. Polivaro finished as she took out a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she put the note in her pocket. She was very tempted to spend a few minutes looking around the shop, she did need some new books to bring back after break. But then she realized that she had to go and find out just what Draco was up to. "I better go, I'll definitely be back before I return to school," Hermione finished as she gave Mrs. Polivaro a big hug goodbye. At times in Hermione's young life Mrs. Polivaro felt like her second mother and other times her best friends. Mrs. Polivaro was definitely one of the things Hermione missed most about home. 

Hermione then walked out of the bookshop and opened the letter from Draco. 

__

You've visited one of your favorite places from your childhood

Feeling up to visiting one more?

Hermione had no idea where to go. Then after about a minute or so Hermione spotted the carriage that had taken her to the bookshop. She then noticed that it seemed to be slowing down. It then made a complete stop in front of Hermione.

"We meet again," the carriage driver said to Hermione.

"It seems so," Hermione said as she got into the carriage for yet another time. Hermione sat in the carriage for what seemed like forever but in reality was only twenty minutes or so. The carriage then came to a stop in front of a rather old building that seemed familiar to Hermione. Hermione steeped down out of the carriage and thanked the driver once again. She walked towards the building and opened the heavy oak door. Hermione steeped inside and all the memories came flooding back to her. In front of Hermione was Draco sitting in a chair way to small for him. They were back at Daycare. 

"Oh Draco! I love it!" Hermione said as she ran to give Draco a hug.

"Love what Hermione? This is just part of your gift," Draco said to Hermione while giving her one of his famous smirks. He then took Hermione by the hand and walked her outside. Hermione was overwhelmed by the sight that she saw. In front of Hermione was a small candlelit table with two chairs. Next to the small table was a larger one that seemed to hold a five course dinner. 

"Oh Draco," Hermione said. She couldn't believe it. He had gone through so much trouble just for her. She surely was in heaven.

They sat down at the table and ate dinner. Hermione asked Draco if her parents knew where they were. Draco said that they did know and that they actually gave him the owner of the daycares telephone number to get permission. 

Hermione was so happy. She felt like she was in heaven. She didn't see how things in life could possibly get any better. Hermione used a summoning charm to get Draco's gift. He loved it. Hermione then explained about the spell she put on it and he was in shock. He thanked Hermione. He didn't see how anyone could think of such a think to help him. Was he really that special? He felt like he was the luckiest man on the earth and like Hermione did see how his life could get better.

Hermione and Draco finished their dinner and then got in the carriage and rode back to Hermione's house. They both went to sleep and awoke early the next morning. It was Christmas. But for Hermione and Draco, yesterday felt like Christmas for them. 

Christmas day passed quickly. They opened gifts in the morning with Hermione's family and then spent the majority of the day in each other's arms on a hammock in Hermione's back yard talking. 

"I love you Hermione," Draco said as they both got p from the hammock to go into the house for Christmas dinner. 

"I love you Draco," Hermione said to Draco as she put her arm around her waist. Ah, did she love being in love. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter done! Woot! Well I hope you liked it! The next chapter they'll say there goodbyes to everyone in Hermione's town and they'll be off to Hogwarts. But don't worry they'll be back in Hermione's town sooner then they think ;-) hehe i love knowing whats going 2 happen! Mwuah ha ha! Well I hope u liked it! Review please! Ur reviews keep me writing.. If I don't get many then I don't have inspiration and I wont feel the need to go on! Hehe well until next time-melissa


	12. Chapter Twelve

Before you guys read this chapter I fee like I owe some of my reviews a long overdue thank you! So….

Atiannala- thank you so0 much for all your GREAT reviews.. They really help me to keep writing… also thanks 4 the great advice.. Really helps me! I hope u like this chapter

Hermione30- thank you so0 much! U were one of my 1st reviewers and you've kept up w. the story! you've reviewed pretty much EVERY CHAPTER! I'm so glad that you like my story! Your reviews really help me with my writting! Thanks so0 much! I hope u like this chapter!

The SimonCowel of Fanfiction- thanks so much for all the positive reviews.. It really helps! I hope u like this chapter.. Btw I love you penname! 

ff.netSimon- thanks 4 pushing me 2 write better and telling me what I was doing wrong! It really helped! Hope u like this chapter!

Smudged- thanks s0 much 4 all your reviews! They also make me smile!!!! I hope u like this chapter!

Angel1251- thanks 4 liking my story so much! I really am flattered! Hope u like this chapter!

kura52- thanks 4 always making the effort of telling me how much u like my story.. Means so0 much! I hope u like this chapter !!

purfectchild- thanks 4 giving me your honest opinion.. It really made me think of the actual plot of the story! Thanks a bunch!! Hope u like this chapter!

SurfAngel- thanks 4 the reviews.. Its great to know that someone cant get enough of my story! Hope u like this chapter!!

moween- thanks 4 the short and sweet reviews! Mean a lot! Hope u like this chapter! 

Queen-Ditz- Thanks so0 much 4 the countless reviews! It means so0 much!!!!!!!!!!! Hope u like this chapter!!!!!

And to all my other reviews I want to give a BIG thank you!!! I hope every1 likes this chapter! I dedicate this chapter to all my loyal reviewers.. I wouldn't keep writing if it wasn't 4 your reviews! Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!! I hope u like this chapter!!!!!!!! HAPPY READING!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up early the next day and finished packing. They would have to leave by 10:30 to catch the train home by 11:00. It was nine by the time Hermione finished getting everything in her trunk. She then ran through the bathroom to wake Draco up. But to her surprise when she entered the room Draco was lying on his bed dressed and ready to go. 

"You're ready and all packed?" Hermione asked Draco as she laid down on his bed next to him.

"It might surprise you Hermione, but I am a early bird because if I don't catch my worm I get angry," (A/N I know! Corny.. So0 sue me!) Draco said in a sly voice as she lightly kissed Hermione on the lips. 

"We have an hour in a half before we have to leave for the station," Hermione said as she jumped off Draco's bed. "How about we go wake up my friends and say goodbye?" Hermione asked Draco in a pleading tone as if she was a little kid asking her mom if she could have a piece of candy.

"Sure, why not?" Draco said as he hoped off the bed and grabbed his trunk. "I suggest we bring our trunks downstairs ready to go. Who knows how long it's going to take out to say goodbye to those three," Draco said as he grabbed his trunk and began to drag it out in the hall and then down the stairs. Hermione rushed to her room and did the same. She quickly called Amelia's house to see if they were all there. Amelia's mother Ellen picked up the phone and said that the girls were already off to the park.

"They're at the park," Hermione told Draco as she hung up with Ellen.

"So I assume were off to the park?" Draco asked knowing what the answer was going to be. 

Hermione nodded her head and then ran into the kitchen to tell her parents what they were up to. Her dad suggested that they just stay at the park and that they'll come with the car and then they'll leave for the station from there. Hermione liked this plan. She said goodbye to her parents and then grabbed Draco by the wrist in a rush to get to the park. 

"Why are Cara and Rebecca always at Amelia's house?" Draco asked curiously as he and Hermione walked to the park. 

"Oh, it's just because of the holidays. Since there's no school there always with each other. Why they all go to Amelia's house I have no idea," Hermione said with a huge smile on her face. Hermione really did love these girls. She seemed to know everything and anything about them. In a way he was sort of jealous of the relationship that Hermione had with her friends. Draco didn't have any friends besides Hermione. Yes, he was becoming pretty good friends with Harry and Ron. Even Ginny. But he wouldn't risk his life for them. The only real friend Draco ever had was Hermione. 

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by girls screaming. He looked up from the ground and saw that he arrived at the park. Hermione had already ran into the arms of her three friends. Draco waved hello. When they all separated Draco say a young man behind them gazing at Hermione. 

"Kyle!?!" Hermione yelled with excitement as she ran towards the man. Draco grew angry and even angrier when the two embraced in a very long hug. He couldn't watch it any longer. He walked towards the two and cleared his throat. 

"Oh my, sorry honey," Hermione said to Draco and put her hand around his waist. "Kyle this is Draco, my boyfriend," Hermione said as she saw Draco look Kyle up and down with a sort of envious look. "Draco this is Kyle," Hermione said as she pointed to Kyle.

Both young men pretty much grunted to say hello and shuck hands. It seemed that they were trying to break each others hand and they didn't even know each other. 

"Boys," Hermione said quietly under her breath.

They all began to talk. Hermione cuddled up with not Draco but her three best friends. They were all laughing of old times. Draco and Kyle kept giving each other envious looks, both not saying much. 

"And remember the time two summers when Mione and Kyle were making out in that closet at Hannah Keler's party and when they were interpreted by none other then Mr. Keler when he came home surprised to a house full of teenagers," Rebecca said in between laughing hysterical not realizing what she just said.

This got Draco's attention. He shot a look to Hermione who began to blush. Just then Hermione's parents pulled up and began to honk the horn.

"That's mum and dad," Hermione said as she got up. "Draco and I better go if we want to catch our train home," Hermione had been saved, for now. 

"Bye girls," Hermione said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hated saying goodbye to her friends. They all jumped Hermione and gave her huge hugs. They didn't want to let her go, ahh the power of best friends. They all said goodbye to Draco, that his everyone but Kyle he still had his gaze on Hermione. 

"I'll see when I come home for Easter break!" Hermione yelled back to her friends as her and Draco got in the car. 

Mr. Granger began to drive to the train station. For the first five minutes there was complete silence. Hermione was glaring out her widow as her town passed by her. She was thinking of her friends and how much she missed them already. Also she was obviously trying to avoid Draco's glare. 

"So, Hermione, glad to see Kyle again?" Mrs. Granger asked as she looked back at Hermione. "He called last night while you and Draco were on the hammock," Mrs. Granger continued, "But you two looks cute, I didn't want to disturb you." Mrs. Granger finished. 

"Yea," Hermione said simply. She obviously didn't feel like talking but her mother didn't seem to pick up on that.

"He was in France for the holidays," Mrs. Granger said. "He wasn't supposed to come back till tomorrow but when he heard word from the girls that you were home he asked his parents if he couldn't back early." Mrs. Granger finished just as they pulled up to the station. The Grangers and Draco existed the car and began to walk towards the platform. 

They all said their goodbyes and then with that Draco and Hermione went through the platform. Hermione and Draco then got on to the train still not one spoken between the two. They found the Head compartment and took seats opposite of one another. It was Draco who spoke the first words.

"So, this Kyle guy seemed pretty eager to get home early to see you," Draco said to Hermione as he crossed his arms in front of him and leaned forward to get a little closer to Hermione.

Hermione then realized that this was going to definitely be one long train ride back to school.

"I can explain everything," Hermione began as she moved across the compartment and sat next to Draco. 

--------------------------------------------------

Mwuah ha ha clify! But don't worry! I'm going to start writing the next chapter once I've posted this one.. So review!! Wut did you think!? Things start to get interesting.. No? hehehe lol and it dosnt stop there. REVIEW! I post the next chapter till I get some reviews.. Or maybe I will.. Who knows what I'll do! Lol 

OoTP SPOILER!!!!!! I

l

l

Oh btw to all those Draco//Hermione shippers me and my budd mealie realized that this hope for a relationship between the two in the actual books [2 my delight.. Mealie pretty much just laughed at me and said I was begging to get 2 obsessed like her! ] anywho.. We realized that James and Lily pretty much hated each other in Hogwarts. They were always arguing [or at least when they were in 5th year] anywho. They were always arguing but James had a crush on Lily.. So for all we know Draco has a crush on Hermione.. There's a very thin line between love and hate!! Ahh! So0 happy. I really want that relationship to come tru.. Just think of all the fights that would break out.. All the arguments between houses it would cause.. All the rumors! Ah! Okay im going 2 stop now.. I officially think I reached an all time high! Lol ok yea REVIEW! -melissa 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The whole train ride home Hermione did most of the talking. Draco just sat listening. Hermione explained how Kyle had been her ex. They were going out when Hermione got her letter from Hogwarts. They were indeed young but in love. Hermione broke up with him knowing that things would be to complicated. She would have no way of contacting him while she was at school. She couldn't exactly owl him. Kyle was heartbroken. As was Hermione. Hermione tried her best to forget about Kyle. It worked. Being at Hogwarts helped her quickly forget about him, there was so much going on and now she had her two new best friends Harry and Ron. Although when Hermione returned home for the summer holiday Kyle would always try to stir things up again. It never worked. Hermione was over Kyle she had mended her heart and didn't feel like having to break it again. Although, summer going into her sixth year at Hogwarts there had been a big party at her friend Hannah's house. They both got a little drunk, Hermione more then Kyle. Hermione doesn't really remember what happened that night she just knows that if they weren't caught by Hannah's parents she doesn't exactly know how far she would have allowed Kyle to go. That was the last time she had heard from Kyle. She tried to forget him when she returned to Hogwarts and of course it worked but seeing him again after all this time, she was excited. She grew up with Kyle. Just like she did Cara, Amelia, and Rebecca. Hermione finished her story with a understanding yet envious Draco looking at her. Hermione was surprised by the words that escaped Draco's mouth next.

"Do you still love him?" Draco asked Hermione simply not taking his gaze away from Hermione. He was looking deeply in Hermione's eyes. 

"No," Hermione said simply and honestly. Hermione didn't take her eyes away from Draco. The one she loved, cared for, lived for. 

"That's all I needed to hear," Draco said with a smile on his face as he pulled Hermione into a hug. Hermione was glad that Draco believed her. If Kyle was in Draco's shoes he wouldn't have believed her. That's the one thing that always annoyed Hermione about Kyle, he had little if any trust in her. 

The train came to a stop and Hermione and Draco got off and walked right past the Great Hall. Neither of them felt like eating so the both just dragged their trunks up to their dormitories. 

They both walked into their common room and both sat down on the couch. Draco put his feet up on the coffee table and Hermione laid down on the coach with her head in Draco's lap. Draco slowly brushed Hermione's hair back out of her face. They had had a fun and yet eventful Christmas break. Draco liked Hermione's town and Hermione's friends.

"Draco, how do you feel about coming back to my house for Easter break?" Hermione asked Draco calmly as she looked up at Draco. Hermione then saw a big grin spread across Draco's face.

"I would like that Hermione, I would like that very much," Draco said just before he bent down and kissed Hermione on the head. Yet again the two feel asleep in each other's arms. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter.. i know.. But I just wanted 2 get that last bit out.. The next chapter classes will start up again and certain problems will begin to occur. Should be posted by 2morrow or the next day.. don't 4get 2 review! -melissa


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hermione and Draco awoke the next day and then walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione took a seat next to Ron and across from Neville. Draco then sat next to Hermione. They all began talking about their holidays. Harry and Ron told everyone how they spent the majority of their holiday practicing Quidditch. 

"Big surprise there," Hermione said to herself.

Hermione and Draco told everyone how they spent the majority of the holiday with each other and Hermione's muggle friends. 

"What about you Neville?" Hermione asked curiously to Neville who didn't seem to be talking much. To everyone's surprise Neville got up and walked out of the great hall with out even uttering a response to Hermione. "That was odd," Hermione said.

"Yea, Neville's seemed to change an awful lot since the begging of this year," Harry commented as he ate his toast. 

"Oh well, nothing we can do," Ron said as he began to change the subject, "So, Hermione, about your friend Amelia," Ron began to ask Hermione about Amelia but Hermione hadn't been paying much attention because she was worried about Neville, he was always so kind to her, why the sudden change? 

"Sorry Ron, can we talk later I've got some home to finish up," Hermione said as she got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. Ron, Draco and Harry thought nothing of it and began to discus Hermione's friends.

"Amelia seemed very cheerful, I wouldn't mind seeing her again," Ron said very confidently.

"They all seemed great," Harry said. "What did you think of them Draco? You spent the most time with them." Harry asked Draco.

"They're all so energetic and when Hermione's around them it brings out a side of her that I've never seen before. But it's a good side," Draco said answering Harry's question. "Did Hermione ever mention some guy named Kyle to you?" Draco asked Ron and Harry curiously. 

"Yea, back in first year," Ron began.

"But she didn't say much about him and she hasn't mentioned his name since, now all we hear from her is 'Draco this' 'Draco that'." Harry finished answering Draco's question. 

For the rest of breakfast the three boys talked about Quidditch and who they thought were going to go to the World Cup in August. 

The rest of the day passed quickly for Hermione and Draco before they knew it, it was already dinner. At dinner Draco got a very suspicious letter that simply read,

__

Malfoy- Stay away from Hermione if you know what's good for you. 

Draco didn't think twice of it and stuffed it in his robe pocket. It was just from a jealous boy who was madly in love with Hermione. He knew that the sender of the letter much be watching them now so just to get him mad Draco put his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him. Dinner soon ended and Hermione and Draco walked back towards their common room. What the pair didn't know that a somebody had been following them, watching their every move until they entered their common room.

Hermione went to take a shower and left Draco alone in the common room. He had finished all of his homework earlier so he decided to take a book. He began to read but he got distracted by his own thoughts, thoughts of the future. He began to ask himself just what he wanted to be and weather or not he was going ask Hermione for her hand in marriage. After about fifteen minutes or so Draco had thought that he might want to be a teacher and that yes, he did plan on asking Hermione for her hand in marriage. Millions of ideas then passed through his head about how to ask her. He wanted to ask her during Easter break. Then Hermione came into the common room. She walked over and sat down next to Draco. Draco put his arm around Hermione and they sat quietly for about fifteen minutes starring into the fire.

"Hey, how about we go out on a little adventure," Draco said eagerly as he jumped up from the couch. 

"Oh, I don't know Draco, what if we get caught," Hermione told Draco.

"We wont, Please," Draco pleaded. 

"Oh alright," Hermione said unenthusiastically as she got up off the couch. "Just where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked her towards the portrait hole. They left their common room and walked down towards the dungeons. Hermione was begging to get scared she hated the dungeons. After about fifteen minutes of walking down a long corridor Draco stopped and tapped his wand there times on a knight. Right before Hermione's eyes the knight moved over a few feet and reveled a door. Draco opened the door and lead Hermione into a room that was dark, very dark. Draco went over to turn on the lights revealing a room furnished in green. It was obviously some secret room that only the Slytherins knew about. 

"Draco, where are we?" Hermione asked as she sat down on one of the couches. 

"This is a room that my dad found when he was at Hogwarts. He told me where to find it and how to get access to it," Draco began. "I usually come here by myself to get work done. No one else knows about it, just you." Draco finished with a huge smile as he sat down next to Hermione. 

They stayed up talking until two in the morning. Neither one of them noticed how late it was. When Draco realized that it was already two he told Hermione that they better get back to their room and get to sleep. Hermione agreed. They snuck back up to their common room. 

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said as he hugged Hermione. He then began to walk towards his room.

"Draco, do you think I could sleep with you tonight, I don't like having such a big room all to myself," Hermione said honestly. When she was alone in her room she was often very scared and had problems falling to sleep. She didn't see what would be wrong with her sleeping in Draco's room. 

Draco walked back over to Hermione and put his arm around her. "Sure Mione. But wouldn't you want to get some sleep." Draco said in a joking manor. Hermione playfully punched him on his arm as they walked up to Draco's room. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been bizzi trying to finish my school projects that are do when I go back in like 2 weeks! Ahh! Ok well I hope u like this chapter.. I'll try to update ASAP! Please review I didn't get a lot last chapter.. Thanks a bunches! -melissa   



End file.
